


Durin's Folk doesn't make promises lightly

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words: Laketown Marriage, resp. what led to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durin's Folk doesn't make promises lightly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this (http://loyalty-honour-a-willing-heart.tumblr.com/post/89384241294/so-today-i-got-the-hobbit-desolation-of-smaug) post

Dawn slowly broke over Laketown, wafts of mist meandering over the water. Bilbo Baggins sat on the balcony that was adjoined to the rooms he and the Company got in the house of the Master. The Hobbit enjoyed the calm and silence of the morning, occasionally taking a pull at the pipe that he had gotten from one of the villagers. Next to him stood a mug of hot steaming tea. If the town wouldn't smell that dreadful he could think himself in the Shire if he closed his eyes. Surely, he missed his books, his garden, his armchair. But wasn't life in Hobbiton always a little boring? Bilbo huffed and put the pipe in his mouth, inhaling the tobacco. There was a dragon to fight. He didn't have the time for musings about life in the Shire.

“Master Baggins, a word.”

Bilbo looked up. Right in front of him stood Thorin, looking even more regal, if that was possible. The Hobbit smiled at the Dwarf, remembering the moments they shared on the Quest. For him, his affection for Thorin had started on the first evening they saw each other. Even though Thorin was rude and mean to him, Bilbo was fascinated by the bearing and appearance of the Dwarven King. Thorin wasn't surely attracted by him back then, even though he was now.

* * *

Their relationship must have started at the foot of the Carrock, as he and Thorin sat together at the fire of their camp, the only ones awake. Bilbo had checked on Thorin's wounds and then they sat next to each other, smoking. He didn't know how it happened but suddenly he felt Thorin's fingers dancing over his hand, softly caressing the skin. Bilbo had turned his head and had looked at those fascinating blue eyes, lit by fire so that they looked like gleaming sapphires. They stared into each others eyes for what must have been an eternity, only breaking eye contact as Bombur let out an extremely loud snore.

From then on Bilbo and Thorin always walked next to each other and shared their meals. Thorin even gave Bilbo his coat to keep him warm at night.

At Beorn's house they had set up their bedrolls next to each other, often waking up to holding each others hands. And there, sitting peacefully next to each other in the twilight of the waking night, it happened. None of them knew who started it and none of them would admit that he was the one who started the breathtaking kiss that lasted until the moon stood high upon the sky.

Bilbo was near despair as the Company was dragged away by Elves into the Halls of the Woodland King. He and Thorin had always huddled together while being in the darkness of Mirkwood, which made the lack of sun and fresh air a little bit more bearable. Being separated from Thorin didn't only hurt in his heart, it hurt physically. Bilbo didn't sleep until he had found all of the Dwarves. He assured them that he would got them out of their prison and bring them to the Mountain. He also promised Fili and Kili that he would tell them first when he had found Thorin.

Finding Thorin was a lot more difficult than it had been to find the others. While they were in the main cells, Thorin's was deep down in the dungeons. Bilbo was relieved to no end as he finally found his Dwarf. He ran up to the cell, removing his ring and calling out for Thorin, who rose in an instant intertwining his fingers with Bilbo's through the bars of the cell.

Two nights later Bilbo freed the Company and flushed them in barrels out of the Woodland Realm. They had a very stumbling arrival at Laketown, an encounter with the town guards and were now housed by the Master of the town himself after Dwalin had revealed who had come to that town in the lake, formerly known as Esgaroth.

* * *

“I think we agreed that you may call me Bilbo and I call you Thorin.”

“Apologies, dear friend. Do you want company?”

“Please, sit down. But I don't have another mug of tea.” Thorin drew out a chair and sat down next to Bilbo

“Oh, that is just fine. I am here for you, not for the tea.” Bilbo smiled and put his hand in Thorin's.

“I … well … May I ask you a question, Bilbo?”

“A question? Sure, ask away.” The Hobbit took a sip from his mug, grimacing at the now cold tea.

“You must know … No, I wanted to …” Bilbo tilted his head.

“Yes?”

“My sister was right. I am not good with words. I tend to hurt those who mean much to me. I wonder how you bear to be near me. I snap at people who just want to help.”

“How couldn't I have noticed.” Bilbo muttered under his breath.

“You are not making this easy, Bilbo.” Thorin scowled.

“Well then, go on. We don't have the whole day. There is a journey to a mountain to prepare.”

“Ah, the Mountain, yes. Bilbo, we have come so far and there is so much that could happen. I want to hedge for you in the case something should … happen to me.”

“Thorin … what? I mean, you are talking in riddles. Speak clear.”

“I want to espouse you.” Bilbo looked at Thorin.

“Beg your pardon?”

“Nevermind.” Thorin rose. “What would you even want with an old Dwarf like me.”

Bilbo grabbed Thorin's wrist. “Did you just propose to me?” Bilbo stood up. “If so, the answer is yes. If not, the answer is yes anyway.”

Thorin's eyes widened. “I'll marry you, you silly Dwarf.”

“Even tonight?”

“If you insist.” Thorin smiled and drew Bilbo close. “My Halfling. My Hobbit. My Bilbo.”

The feast lasted long that night, leading to several Dwarves just slipping under the table because of being too drunk to move to their rooms. Bilbo and Thorin had left the wedding guests earlier that night, enjoying the luxury of a decent bed for the last time for who knows how long. They fell asleep naked in each others arms, exhausted from their previous love making as a newly wed couple.

* * *

“How does that cape even work? It keeps sliding from my shoulders.” Bilbo fumbled with the red cloak that was actually part of the uniform of the soldiers from Laketown. He and Thorin had both gotten one of those cloaks, although they had not told the men that they would have a wedding feast that night.

The cloak was too long for Bilbo, billowing behind him and being completely impractical. If someone in the Shire would see him like that he would not be seen as respectable any more. He shook his head. Being married to a Dwarf, furthermore to a male one, wasn't as respectable too.

“Come, I help you.” Thorin took the cloakpins from out of Bilbo's hands, draping the red velvet skilful around the small Hobbit before fastening it with them. “You look very good. If we would be in the Mountain, I would adorn you with gold and gems. Emerald would be an good one on you. Yes, I will shower you in emeralds.”

“Thorin, I am but a Hobbit. And Hobbits enjoy good food and merrymaking above all gold and jewels. But if you insist I will wear everything you can spare.” Bilbo tiptoed and kissed Thorin on the nose.

Thorin smiled. “I am of the Line of Durin and Durin's Folk doesn't make promises lightly.” He smiled. “But now come, we must hurry. There is a boat waiting for us."


End file.
